Charem the Charmeleon
by Corona Black1999
Summary: Okay another story by my friend it's for all you pokemon fans out there or... just who ever wants to read it. enjoy :)


**Charem The Charmeleon**

Charem The Charmeleon

Hi! My name's Charem. I'm a wild male Charmeleon who really, really likes to eat. Unfortunately, food has become scarce lately on my home mountain. An interesting trinket that I recently found is a metal studded black leather collar with a gold pendant that has a 'C' on it, and it seemed to be in pretty good condition, so I started wearing it.

One sunny afternoon, I was picking Pecha berries from a berry bush, when I heard a voice not far off. I ate one of the Pecha berries to give me some stamina, and then I headed in the the voice's direction. I saw a trainer with brown hair, goggles, and a red jacket. He was talking to his Pokemon, a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was sitting triumphantly next to a fainted Charmander. I was slightly miffed by that, but in the end I was indifferent. I noticed an Oran berry bush near the trainer, so I tried to sneak past him. Obviously, his Bulbasaur noticed me. Luckily, with a tough glare, I made him wary enough to not try to challenge me.

I stealthily picked all the Oran berries that were on the bush, and ran off with them. I gathered up the other berries that I had left at my personal food pile, clearly labeled with a sign that would make sure nobody stole berries from me. I had a meal of roughly 15 each of Oran, Pecha, and Lum berries. Yeah, yeah, call me greedy, gluttonous, lazy, whatever. If you insulted me about my appetite, you would probably be right. Like I said, I really like to eat, and food is scarce, so I am always hungry, except for right after a meal as substantial as the one I just had. With a full belly, I became drowsy, so I took a nap.

When I woke up, I noticed the trainer from before was sitting on the cliff near me, looking off into the distance. Feeling gutsy, I sat down next to him. I should mention now that even for a Charmeleon, I am fairly large-scale. When sitting, I was almost able to see eye-to-eye with the trainer, as he had long legs and mine were fairly short in comparison. I also was a bit heftier than a Charmeleon of my height would be, despite the scarcity of food near me. I caught the attention of the trainer because of the jingling of my collar, and he glanced at me. That was it. He glanced at me, and then returned to staring at the horizon.

I had a feeling he was homesick or something. I smelled something tasty in his pocket, and so I poked him on the elbow and gestured to his pocket. He shrugged, and pulled out a small pouch of Pokeblock. He opened the bag and gave the whole thing to me. I tried a piece of the Pokeblock, and it was delectable.

It was spicy, with a hint of sweetness. I ended up eating all of the Pokeblock in the bag and having a major craving for more. Then the trainer pulled out another bag of Pokeblock and gave that one to me, too. His Bulbasaur wasn't exactly thrilled with that, though, and gave me an annoyed look before turning its back to me. I ate a few more pieces of Pokeblock, but soon became full. I liked this guy. He seemed to think harder for a moment, then pulled out a Pokeball. I looked at it warily, but then decided living with him wouldn't be bad at all. He bonked me on the head with it in silent agreement, then let me out right away. I was officially his Pokemon.

**One week later**

I let out a burp after my large meal of high quality Pokeblock, then prepared to nap in my soft bed. Clement, my trainer, was the best human ever. He owned a house that was basically a small mansion, with the left of the house being for people, and the right side was for Pokemon. There were a few rooms meant for both to interact, like the lounge on the ground floor. It was filled with chairs and coffee tables where trainers and their Pokemon could relax together. Then, his backyard was almost entirely a small-scale Pokemon stadium where Pokemon could battle while Clement's guests sat and watched, whether or not they cheered one Pokemon on or not.

Clement was surprisingly popular and talkative, despite his initial attitude when we had first met. His girlfriend, Emma, was the more shy of the two, and stayed in her room and made accessories for Pokemon all day long. She had two Pokemon, a Zorua (rare find), and a Fennekin (less rare). Fennekin and I were almost rivals when it came to being fire-type Pokemon. My laziness was the only thing preventing an all out war between her and me.

One day, one of Clem's guests was sitting in the lounge with Clem and I, and his Pokemon was a female Charmeleon that was slightly smaller than me. The trainer's name was Seth, and he had spiky blond hair and green eyes. He had a blue jacket and jeans, with black leather boots. His Charmeleon had a flameproof ribbon tied on her tail. Seth said he referred to her as Maria.

Maria was amazing. She loved food, like me, and she liked the same kind of Pokeblock as I did, which was awesome. All in all, she and I were pretty similar. The only major difference was our gender. She didn't mind indulging in bigger meals from time to time, and so she wasn't very thin, which was nice, because I liked girls who don't mind being a bit pudgy. Seth and Clem both noticed our attraction towards each other, so Seth trusted Clement with Maria for the rest of the day! I asked Clement if I could show Maria around the Pokemon side of the house, and he was okay with it.

I brought Maria to the snack room, obviously, and asked if she wouldn't mind eating a large meal. She did not mind, so we ate quite a bit of our favorite flavor of Pokeblock. It was the same flavor as the Pokeblock Clement had given me on the mountain. Slightly sweet, mostly spicy. This time there was a hint of saltiness, though. I figured some salt had fallen into the mix, so I explained that to Maria. She liked this version better, so we kept eating. We didn't stop until we were totally stuffed. As a result, my full belly was visibly larger, a lot larger, in fact. Maria was as bloated as I was, making her look really chubby, which I found appealing for some reason. I reluctantly admitted that to her, and all she did was smile. I guess it was something she liked, too. But with a full belly came drowsiness, so I sleepily led Maria to the bedroom, where we slept. Did we sleep together? Well... No. I fell asleep quickly, as did Maria.

We woke up a few hours later, refreshed, but also hungry. As such, Maria suggested we grab a small snack and return to Clement. What she meant by a snack was a light meal, which I didn't mind at all. Since we were still a bit peckish, we weren't sleepy. When we did go back to Clement, I brought a big bag of Pokeblock with us, and we occasionally snacked on it while we talked with Clement about his career. Yes, I forgot to mention, Clement is the steel-type gym leader. Why he had a Bulbasaur with him is beyond me. But the point is, today was the grand re-opening of the steel gym.

Due to an unruly trainer and his fighting-type Pokemon, the roof of the gym had partially collapsed, rendering Clement unable to battle with challengers for their right to get an Iron Badge. Most trainers' Pokemon are too weak at first, because the city that the steel gym is in is right next to the city with the water gym, which is meant to be the second gym, while the steel gym is supposed to be the fifth gym. The roads loop around and rejoin back at the water gym's city. I can't really remember the name of the cities off the top of my head. What I can remember is that we live in the Zudo Region. But that's not really too important.

Clement showed me and Maria his steel type Pokemon. He had a Steelix, a Klinklang, and a Doublade. All of them were very tough, let me tell you that right now. Even a fire type like me was unable to defeat them. I was real stressed after that. And when I get stressed, I eat. So, every time I lose against a Pokemon that I shouldn't lose against, I eat a lot. And when I eat a lot, I put on some weight. Luckily for me, being a bit chubby doesn't really affect my battle skills.

Clement, the nice guy, gave me some special "comfort food" style of Pokeblock to make me feel better. It was basically the same flavor as before, but a bit more buttery. I loved it even more than the other one. So did Maria. We both ate a ton of it. Conveniently, we weren't tired after we had filled our bellies. My stomach gurgled loudly and sloppily, and I was slightly confused by the noise, but I dismissed it as harmless digestive noise. I figured it was because of the large amount of food I had eaten.

I was a bit thirsty, so I had a glass of water. My stomach gurgled again, and now I was uneasy about it, but I was mostly just annoyed at the sheer volume of the gurgling. I decided that I would acclimatize my stomach to larger portion sizes over the next few days in order to stop it from gurgling, so I planned to eat more and more each day. I told Maria this, and she decided to be a bit gutsy (pardon the pun) and do that too.

After I had finished drinking my water, Maria and I went to Clement and told him about our plan. He suggested that we eat exclusively the comfort food Pokeblock while we were following our plan.


End file.
